


the aftermath

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, a mission goes wrong so shiro comforts allura, a short fluffy oneshot, also pretend that keith never left the paladins, background klance, i need this happiness after s5, i needed fluff so i wrote some, klance, klance is there but in the background, let's pretend shiro isn't a clone, literally shallura being soft, probably sucks but oh well, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: After a particularly rough attempt to rescue a planet from Galra occupation, Shiro decides to try and help Allura stop blaming herself.





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this shouldn't be too long, so enjoy some shallura fluff (✿◠‿◠)

Allura sighed after the wormhole closed, taking her hands off of the teladuv. She knew the paladins would be coming to ask her what she had been thinking, so she took the few minutes she had to ask herself the same question.

The Castle had received a distress call from a planet, Andar, who had been enslaved by the Galra, and Allura had rushed to answer it. Coran had even told her to stop and think, but the Andar’s queen had sent out the distress call with a personal message of her own.

_“If anyone can answer the call, please do. Our people are dying one by one, and I don’t know how much longer we can hold out. The Galra are ruthless, and there’s nothing we can do to stop them. If you have ever felt the pain we have experienced, please, come help. Please.”_

Allura knew right then that Andar’s message was meant for _her._ She couldn’t explain why, but she felt the need to go help these people as soon as possible.

Clearly, that was why the Galra had chosen the words they did. Andar was a ruse, and a trap that had almost caused the paladin’s lives. Why she had gone in without a plan, she didn’t know. But it was too late now.

“Well, that was a total disaster,” Lance commented.

“You could say that again,” Pidge agreed, nodding their head.

“I think we need to think about what we did in there, and then, like, not do it ever again. How did we manage to screw that up so badly when we’ve been paladins for... who knows how long?” Hunk shrugged. “But, there’s nothing to do now but keep moving forward.”

“Well, it could have gone better if we had had a plan, like almost all of us suggested.” Keith shot a look at Allura. “What was that all about? We told you so many times to think about what we should do, and you shot us all down. Speaking of being shot down, that what almost happened to us the _whole time_. Sorry Princess, but I think you might need to rethink how you are trying to save planets.”

“Woah, Keith, calm down,” Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It wasn’t Allura’s fault.”

Shiro had stayed silent the whole time, watching Allura. Now, he spoke up. “Why don’t we all go get some rest? That was a rough one.”

“That’s a good idea. I can make some food for everyone!” Hunk suggested.

Keith still wore a hard look on his face, but he nodded anyway. “Let’s go grab some food goo for now, Lance.” Lance smiled at him, and they walked out of the main room while Pidge followed them, complaining about their empty stomach.

Allura watched them go, trying to stay composed. When Coran left to supposedly take a nap, she activated the map of the stars and moved it around as she looked for more planets who would need rescuing. She didn’t notice Shiro was still in the room until he was grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stairs and sitting her down.

“What happened out there, Allura?” he asked quietly.

“I-I don’t know,” she confessed, and put her head in her hands. “I heard the distress call, and I thought for sure I could save the planet. They sounded so in need, and I thought, ‘What if this was Altea? What would I do then?’” Allura sighed deeply. “I guess the Galra knew I would react the way I did.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Shiro looked at Allura. “I’m just going to come out and say it: that mission was one of the worst I've seen. Not quite as bad as our first mission, but still pretty bad.”

“I sense a but.” Allura lifted her head slightly to look back at Shiro.

“You’re right. The mission sucked, but it wasn’t all your fault. Yes, you made some mistakes, yes, you didn’t come up with a plan before attacking, but you were trying to save a planet. It was your kindness that the Galra preyed on, not stupidity.” Shiro elbowed her lightly. “I, of all people, know that you aren’t stupid.”

“That you do,” Allura replied with a small smile. “It’s just… difficult. All the other paladins try not to place blame, but I can tell they’re thinking it. Except for Keith, of course, who comes right out and says it.”

“Well, you know he usually isn’t like that. He was just being irrational. Also,” Shiro playfully dropped his voice lower. “You saw that hit Lance took, right? I think he was more worried about him than anything.”

That drew a laugh out of Allura. “Are they actually together? They sure act like it, but they haven’t really told us at all.”

Shiro shook his head in disappointment. “You would think Keith would tell his own honorary brother, but no. But, seeing how Keith has been acting, you can definitely tell something’s up.”

“Do you think that that would change anything? I mean, having a couple in the team?” Allura asked.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at her. “I would hope not. I mean, if anything, they would be more concerned about each other, right?”

“Well, it would be harder too, because that would make them more concerned about one person than the rest of the team,” Allura replied, pulling her hair out of her bun. “Man, my hair is awful today,” she said more as an afterthought, brushing through the tangles with her fingers.

“I think it looks fine,” Shiro commented. “You haven’t worn your hair down in a long time, not since our last diplomatic meeting.”

“No, it’s not practical while fighting a war.” Allura blew a strand out of her face.

Shiro smiled at her. “I still think it looks beautiful, no matter how you have it done.”

Allura looked at Shiro, a small blush rising to her face before she realized something. “Wait. Did you just deliberately get me to stop thinking about the failed mission and make me distracted?” Allura accused, but she couldn’t hide the smile on her face.

“Did it work?” Shiro smirked, then he leaned over and kissed Allura on the cheek. “Get some rest, Princess. You deserve it.”

Shiro walked out of the room, and left Allura sitting on the steps of the main room, blushing furiously and staring at the still-active star map.

 _He’s going to kill me one day,_ she thought to herself. _And I wouldn’t mind at all._

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was fun to write and more of a relaxing thing than anything, but i hope you like it! if you notice any errors, yell at me to fix them because i wrote this in about a half an hour and haven't edited it. thanks for reading!  
> -rosey


End file.
